Unaware Times
by tori potter
Summary: This is a storyfic about Harry as he faces trouble during his new year at Hogwarts.
1. An old Friend

Chapter 1:  
  
It was during summer holidays and Harry was getting board. he wanted to hear from his friends, he was hoping that they remembered tomorrow was his birthday.  
  
He was really hoping that Tara would send him a letter. Tara was a Griffindor, a 6th year just like Harry. she had long blonde hair with red highlights, emerald green eyes and she was a medium hieght.  
  
Harry was laying on his bed looking at a picture of Tara.The more he stared at the picture the more he wished he could see her.  
  
"Harry you get down here this instent." yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute" Harry yelled back. He was thinking that he was just being called out so that he could be yelled at some more so he slowly got off his bed and set the picture down and slowly walked downstairs.  
  
"Harry you have a vistor waiting on the porch" said Uncle Vernon.  
  
"You're letting me have a visitor?" asked Harry in shock.  
  
"Just wait until you see who it is" replied Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry walked out onto the front porch but no one was there.  
  
"You weren't expecting company were you?"said the mysterious person and knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Tara where are you" asked Harry.  
  
"Right here" replied Tara as she ran toward Harry. She gave him a kiss and just started hugging him and wouldn't let go.  
  
"How did you get here?" asked harry, "not that i'm not happy" he added quickly

"Well i was at Hogswarts talking to Dumblidor and he had said that i should come and see you so he gave me a portkey and well here i am."answered Tara."And well aren't you glad to see me?"  
  
"Yes of course i am, i'm just a little suprised because usually Uncle Vernon wouldn't just let me have visitors at all anyways lets go inside it's getting cold out here." replied Harry.  
  
As they started to walk in the house Aunt Petunia called them into the living room.  
  
"Harry why don't you introduce us to your friend."she had said.  
  
"This is my girl friend Tara. She goes to Hogs..err..She goes to school with me." answered Harry."Tara this is my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudly"  
  
"Hi it's very nice to meet you."said Tara kindly.  
  
"Your in love with Harry....HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...whats wrong with you?chuckled dudly.  
  
"Come on Tara lets go up to my room, the only place where we can get away from him."said Harry with a stern look on his face.  
  
"Okay...it was nice to meet you." Tara had said to them as Harry was dragging her upstairs and up to his room.

"My family wanted me to send them an owl as soon as i got here." Tara had said to Harry as she looked at Hedwig in her cage.  
  
"That's fine just take her out" said Harry.  
  
Tara wrote her letter and went and sat down on Harry's bed.  
  
"Are you staying the night?" Harry asked Tara.  
  
"Actually my parents said i could stay the rest of the summer and they would come get us and take us to Diagon Alley when we need to get our suplies then after we could go back to my house if that was okay with you."said Tara trying to catch her breath.  
  
"That's fine with me as long as i am with you and nolonger alone for the rest of the boring summer...well you can sleep in my bed if you like i will sleep on this side and you can sleep on that ok?" said Harry.  
  
"I am quite tired after my long trip so goodnight." said Tara as she kissed Harry goodnight.


	2. A Frightening Dream

Chapter 2: A frightening dream 

Well this is my second chapter and I hope that this will make my story a lot better. In my reviews I had someone ask me where Tara had came from and how come there was no insite on her....well now there is. And I will be sure too add on soon.

They laid down and Harry slowly drifted off to sleep.

i>Harry's dream was somewhat of a memory of the past. He was spinning through the air unable to clear his vision to see what was going on and where he was. Before he knew it, he was on the front steps of Hogwarts. He walked foreward slowly, his legs felling weak. He reachhed his hand in front of him to pull open the front door when something that frightened Harry happened, his hand went right through the door. He pulled it back in straight away. Then without notice, he started to walk through the door. Harry looked around and saw that the corridor was deserted. He felt himself move foreward. He knew that if you walked through a deserted corridor you could here your footsteps echoing off the walls. He looked down at his feet. Harry gasped. He hadn't been walking down the corridor, he was floating. One thought popped into Harry's head immediatly,"ohh great...I'm dead."

Harry started to float in the direction of the Great Hall. As soon as he was inside he reconized what day it was. It was Halloween. Harry looked all around the Hall and saw the different arangements of the pumpkins.

"Wait a sec,"Harry said to himself,"This looks exactly like it did last year."

Harry felt himself float in the direction of the Griffindor Table. He couldn't beleive what he saw. He saw himself sitting there and he was talking to someone but he wasn't sure who it was. He floated closer to him and the person. It was a girl with long black hair, and greyish-green eyes. He felt himself fall in love all over again. He remembered how Tara had transfered from another school in Australia and how Harry had been assigned to show her around, and to be her mentor. Harry floated therefor a moment and remembered some things about him and Tara.

The next thing Harry knew the picture was all blurred. He flet himself flying through the air. Suddenly his view started to become clear again. It was at he end of the year when Harry and Tara had to say good-bye. As they walked through the barrier of platform 9 and 3/4, Tara was upset with a few tears running down her cheak. He watched her wipe it away quickly and smiled at her. He knew that it was not even 3 months till he could see her again, but he had seen her everyday for the past yeear so it wouyld be wierd not to be with her. When they were done saying bye, Tara ran over to where her parents were. It was at that moment that Harry had realized something, she had never talked about her parents at all. Was she Pure blood or not? He didn't let it bother him though, he didn't like talking about it either being his condition. He remembered that now he could follow her home and find out all the answers to his questions.

His vision had again become unclear. By this time he was used to it. He appeared in front of a house, and was shocked at the size of it. If that was Tara's house then there was no reason for her not to talk about her parents. He floated foreward, up to the front porch. Harry walked to where the front window was nut instead of just peaking in, he was in the living room.

The room was normal but huge.He floated out of the room to the hallway. There was a few other rooms and a staircase. He walked up the spiral staircase, which made Harry dizzy. When he reached the top he gave the head a slight shake then continued foreward. Harry looked in the doors of some of the rooms. From what he could see, Tara's parents had to be muggles, but just as he felt before he didn't care. He reached the end of the hall and looked into the last room. He saw Tara sitting on the bed all bunched up in a ball. as he floated into the room he could see now that she had been writing something down. He walked over to her and looked at what she was writing. It was a letter to him. That had caught Harry's attention so he read on to see what it said. It had said that she had enough of her parents casting spells on each other and she herself almost got hit by a jynx. She had wrote that she would be at his house in a week and to write back if this would be a problem. At that Harry knew two things, it was now more than halfway through the summer and that she was a pure blood.

She walked over to the window to where her owl Meme had been waiting. Meme was also a snowowl and was friends with Hedwig. When the letter was tied to her leg, she flew away. Harry wondered what happened to Meme. He had never gotten that letter and Tara had came to his house with an empty cage. Someone might haveintersepted that letter to find out where Tara would be. He knew he needed to get back to Tara as soon as he could for Tara's own sake.

His vision went hazy again but this time he knew exactly what he wanted to see. /i>

He awoke lying in his bed, on his back covered in sweat. He looked over too his right hoping to see Tara fast asleep, but she wasn't there. Harry sat up and looked sround his room. No one was there. Had evrything that had happened, or at least Harry thought happened, really happen?

And there you go, my second chapter. I really hoped you liked it because I tried my best to add in as much as I could to pick up after I already started and had to add in about Tara. I would love to hear your reviews too hear what you liked and maybe even some ideas of what you think I could do in my next chapters.


End file.
